


Coffee Kisses

by everywintersbreath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minor spoilers for jaehee route, sort of like jaehee's pov during jaehee's route, third person jaehee pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: It's been a very long time since Jaehee's had someone she could legitimately consider a friend.





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i use "em" for the main character/reader name because it's like em cee/mc
> 
> this is such a vent write ugh i love jaehee sm ugghghghhHhhhh can she date me bye

It’s been a long time since Jaehee’s had someone she could legitimately consider a friend.

Of course, there are the other R.F.A. members, like Jumin (although she’d be extremely uncomfortable calling him a friend), but there’s no one who she feels like she can really talk to. 

Seven would just make fun of her and Yoosung is hardly ever helpful in any situation. Jumin would give her more work, V is never around, and she’s too embarrassed to talk to Zen about anything in depth. There’s no paradise for Jaehee, no one to go out for coffee with, to chat with after work, no one to vent to. There’s no happiness for Jaehee, only more work. She often thinks that it might have been better for her to have actually been born as a machine rather than a human, a creature designed solely to cater to Jumin’s ever ridiculous demands.

Now, it’s different.

There’s the new girl, the girl that Jaehee hadn’t trusted at first, Em. She’s sweet, the most supportive person that Jaehee’s ever met, always taking her side and sensibly joking around in the group chats, both gorgeous and intelligent, kind and funny. Jaehee calls her sometimes by “accident”, feeling her heart leap when Em doesn’t seem to mind, chatting back at her and encouraging Jaehee to talk about her day.

Em sends cute little good morning and good night texts that make Jaehee’s lips curl up involuntary, her compliments and insistence on Jaehee taking care of herself the only things keeping Jaehee walking through the desolate halls of Jumin’s corporate empire, her boss’ harsh words ringing in her ears. It’s still hard, there’s no use in pretending it isn’t. Still, Jaehee remembers this time last year when she fainted from stress, when she had nothing to live for, finding that her attitude has drastically changed.

It’s weird, Jaehee thinks. The only person she’s ever had romantic feelings for is Zen, and even those couldn’t exactly be described as a crush. She’s just a fan, someone who likes Zen’s pretty face and smooth acting. As likable as he is onscreen, his real personality is still too much for her to stomach sometimes, his lack of sensibility irritating Jaehee despite how much her brain tries to convince her that she likes him. The feelings she has for Em are new, fluttering butterflies inside her stomach that she can’t hold back no matter how hard she tries.

Then again, it’s not like Jaehee has much experience with friendship either. Maybe this is just what having a good friend feels like, and she’s overreacting. If all the work is good for one thing, it’s distracting Jaehee from having to think about her pending gay crisis. She rolls the vacuum back and forth across the carpet, getting rid of the hideous cat hair left behind by Jumin’s demon of a pet, dreaming of Em’s bright face and pretty eyes.

Em is someone she can always talk to, someone who understands her, who always knows what to say to make Jaehee feel better. Maybe that’s why, when Seven reveals that all of them are in danger, Jaehee’s thoughts gravitate first towards Em. Previously, she thinks, Zen would have been her primary concern. 

Em seems to share the same feelings as Jaehee, immediately sending her a text warning her to be careful with a cute emoticon that makes Jaehee’s cheeks go a certain tint of red. Jaehee shakes out her neat bangs, typing out a reply telling Em to watch out for herself instead. Jaehee, after all, has the benefits of Jumin’s enormous security regiment watching out for her all the time and has been practicing judo since her childhood. No matter how much Seven and V insist that Em is safe as long as she stays inside of Rika’s apartment, Jaehee can’t help but worry. She almost wants to go there herself, wants to stay together with Em and watch over her.

Unfortunately, that is an unrealistic dream and Kang Jaehee never entertains unrealistic dreams. Instead, she sits in her office, filling out form after form, answering calls from Jumin’s business partners, working on several projects at once while repeatedly checking her phone for any more messages from the R.F.A. chat or from Em. 

It’s almost like Em can read her mind, sending a text every time Jaehee starts feeling too anxious, promising to bring her a new piece of Zen’s merchandise when they meet at the party, coming up with ways to help Jaehee lessen her workload, or arguing with Jumin over his seeming lack of humanity. Jaehee can’t help but feel energized by Em’s encouragement to follow her passions, even when her mind is still full of thoughts of Em in danger.

The closer and closer they get to the party, Jaehee gets more anxious, as does Em. They’re both swamped in work, trying to get everything set up while also dealing with the mysterious threats hanging over their heads. Jaehee doesn’t feel like she can relax until she’s standing at the party, across from Em, the other’s pretty eyes gazing at her with wonder. Em’s so much more beautiful in person, so wonderfully gorgeous, with the laugh of an angel.

Jaehee’s throat goes dry as they talk, sipping at the alcohol Seven had forced her to take earlier and watching Em’s every move with attentive eyes. Her trance isn’t broken until Em’s lips come up to press up against hers, so soft and gentle. Em is giggling, clearly a little bit drunk, but not enough to be making decisions unconsciously. Jaehee goes bright red, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in surprise.

Yoosung is laughing at them from nearby, his little form shaking. “I knew it!” He calls, receiving an eye roll from Zen. Em just keeps smiling up at Jaehee, getting closer and closer until their faces are almost touching. Jaehee doesn’t move away, feeling the warmth of her body among the many other guests of the party. “Jaehee,” Em murmurs softly, receiving a strangled hum from the woman. “Leave Jumin’s company. Let’s start a coffee shop.”

“O-Okay,” Jaehee manages to respond, all of her normal composure gone. “Okay.”

Em grins, a big gummy smile that’s the most adorable thing Jaehee’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> jaehee kang is my president


End file.
